


Fire Dance

by painteddread



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painteddread/pseuds/painteddread





	Fire Dance

“Whoa babe. These are,” Wally groaned in ecstasy and threw his head back. “These are fantastic. You are truly getting better at this.” He shoved the rest of the brownie in his hand down his throat and reached for another.

“Is there some sort of secret ingredient or something?” he asked, groaning again as he took another bite. “These are just so heavenly and moist.”

“Hey Kid Mouth, leave some for us huh?” Robin asked from the other side of the kitchen counter, leaning across it to pluck one off the plate M’gann had placed with the delicious brownies.

 M’gann giggled. “Thanks Wally. And I just tried a different recipe. I’m glad you like it so much.”

“Not as much as I like you sugar,” he said, his fingers in his mouth as he licked some of the crumbs that had stuck there.

M’gann rolled her eyes good heartedly. “So what do you guys think I should make for dinner?”

What about that chicken casserole thing you showed me before?” Robin offered. “You seemed pretty excited about that.”

M’gann’s face lite up. “Yes! That’s a great idea! I’ll have to go and get groceries though. We don’t have all the ingredients.”

“Go,” Robin said, “and take Superboy. He could use a good public outing.”

Her face lit up as she agreed, beginning to fly out of the kitchen and down the hall to find the superhero teen.

“I look forward to it babe!” Wally called out, his hands on another brownie.

Robin looked across the counter at the redhead standing in the kitchen, shaking his head. Wally shrugged before tossing the brownie in his mouth.

“Dude. Why do you even do that? I thought Artemis told you that M’gann and Conner were together. You can stop with all the flirting.”

Wally looked hurt. “Stop? Just  _stop_? Dude, I’m a teenage boy. She’s a hot girl. I’m going to flirt with her.” He walked across the kitchen and opened up the fridge, taking out a carton of milk before popping it open and taking a swig. Robin made a mental note not to drink out of that.

“Besides,” he continued “flirting is harmless. Plus, her boyfriend isn’t too much of the jealous type so I’m safe there.”

Robin laughed. “Dude, he’s totally the type to get jealous. You’re just obviously not a threat.” Wally glared over at him and Robin couldn’t stop letting out a cackle.

“Okay. So I stop the flirting.  _Then_ what am I supposed to do with my time?” Wally asked.

Dick shrugged. “I don’t know. What did you do before you got into girls?”

“Played video games and pulled pranks with you,” Wally said before looking at Robin with an exaggerated pout. “We never do that anymore.”

“That’s not true,” Robin said. “We played video games just yesterday.”

Wally put the carton of milk down. “Rob! I meant the pranks part. We were legends dude.”

Robin raised his eyebrows, “You clearly have a misinterpretation of what being “legends” are if you think the stupid little stuff we did is considered legend worthy.”

Honestly, some of the pranks were good but some were as tacky and stupid as leaving a whoopee cushion in the Batmobile. Of course the fact that Catwoman was in the car with Batman when the incident had occurred, had made the event hilarious.

“Then we’ll have to do something. Something bigger! We need to fool the whole Team!” Wally said, raising his arms above his head daramatically.

Robin rolled his eyes. What did Wally have in mind? TPing the mountain? Putting itching powder in someone’s (probably a female member of the Team) hairbrush? Setting up speakers so that the next person who tries to use the bathroom will get scared by a bloodcurdling scream?

Actually… that last one didn’t sound half bad.

“What if we acted like a couple?”

Um…

What was that?

Wall smiled at Robin’s obviously bewildered expression. “I know it sounds weird but-“

“Hell yeah, it sounds weird,” Robin interrupted. “It sounds weird enough that it’d be better if we just pretended like those words never came out of your mouth.”

“Rob. Come on! It could be hilarious. No one will see it coming. Not Kaldur. Not M’gann. Heck, the entire Justice League will be totally stumped about this whole thing.” Wally’s face was broken into a wide grin. Apparently, he was really into this “fake dating thing”.

Robin propped his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. It actually did sound pretty hilarious. He could imagine Bruce’s face when he found out and, quickly enough, he was smiling too.

“See?” Wally said, pointing to Robin’s smile. “Wouldn’t it just be hilarious?”

Robin sighed. “Yes. Okay, it would be hilarious. But we need to establish rules or something before I agree to any type of faking dating crap.”

“Like?” Wally egged on.

“Like no touching below the waist. And if you kiss me on the lips I’m going to knee you in the balls.”

Wally rolled his eyes. “Well duh. We’ll be acting like a new couple. Just a little handholding and cheek kisses; things that the Team and the Justice League would notice but not extreme enough to be approached about… at least for a while.”

Why was this agreement beginning to sound appealing?

“Alright,” Robin sighed. “We can do this. But I want to be able to call it off when I want to.”

“Duh,” Wally said again with a roll of his eyes. Seriously? Didn’t his best friend know him better than that?

“Okay,” Robin said awkwardly, suddenly not able to look his friend in the face.

“Well  _babe_ , I guess we should go play Mortal Kombat. I’ve been perfecting my skill.” Wally said, cracking his knuckles.

“No matter how hard you try to improve your skill,  _honey_ , you’ll still never beat me.” Robin replied, hoping off the bar stool.

“Just wait pumpkin,” Wally said before speeding off to Robin’s room where the Xbox was set up.

Robin could tell this whole thing was going to get old fast.

* * *

“Roooooooooooooooob,” Wally whined in Robin’s ear. “I’m boooooored! Just give up on the homework and let’s go do something!”

Robin rolled his eyes and ignored the speedster, continuing to type away on his computer. If the damn guy would be quiet, he’d probably be done by now. All he was doing was analyzing the socio-political implications of a play of his choosing. Easy enough; except for the fact that his impatient best friend kept interrupting him.

“Gosh Wally,” Artemis groaned. “If you would shut up, he might actually get to finish.” Wally, who was sitting beside Robin on the couch, turned around to glare at Artemis who was standing in the kitchen  _supposedly_  helping M’gann with dinner that night.

“I’m sure if Robin could focus, he could work faster,” M’gann offered.

“It’s just a stupid assignment!” Wally complained. “I’m soooooo much more important than some stupid assignment.”

“Ego much?” Artemis shot at him.

“Whatever! He shouldn’t even have to be  _doing_  this essay. I mean, come on. It’s Friday night!” Wally slumped down in the seat.

“It’s always good to be prepared for the unexpected Wally,” M’gann said. Robin was silently thanking the two girls for keeping Wally busy.

“Yeah,” Artemis added. “Like you should be doing.”

“There is  _no way_  I’m doing homework on a  _Friday_!” Wally nearly yelled, obviously blown away that the girls would even suggest that.

“And then what happens if you’re busy all weekend?” Artemis asked. “What are you going to do about homework then?”

“Uh hello?” Wally said, raising his arms above his head dramatically. “Speedster here? I usually finish my homework right before I leave for school on Monday.”

“Robin can’t do that, though, now can he?” Artemis asked. Robin could hear the smile in her voice but kept his eyes glued to his computer. The sooner he got this thing done the better.

Wally groaned. “Whatever!” He looked away from the girls and back to Robin. “You done yet?”

Robin rolled his eyes. “Just the conclusion left.”

“Awesome!” Wally leaned forward and pressed a quick peck to Robin’s cheek. “I’ll wait for you in your room.” Wally then used his super speed to run out of the living room. Robin was trying to fight a chuckle as he imagined the look on the girl’s faces.

“Um… Robin?” Artemis asked. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Robin asked making sure his tone was even.

“Never mind,” Artemis said slowly as if unsure that’s that what she really wanted to say.

Robin was done with his essay a few minutes later. He shut down his computer and left the room. Neither girl made eye contact with him.

* * *

 

Okay, so Robin was having way more fun with this than he should. It had only been a week and so far, they have each kissed each other on the cheek once and walked into rooms holding hands before breaking off as if nothing happened.

That was all in front of the Team though.

Now, Robin and Wally were planning on doing it in front of members of the Justice League.

Not Flash and Batman though. Not yet.

They would remain clueless for at least a few more days unless Batman looks at the Cave footage and sees their slightly romantic gestures towards one another. He wouldn’t see any footage of them devising their plan though. Robin made some tweaks to the video so that all evidence that this was just a prank was erased.

 They figured the best time would be to do it in front of Red Tornado, along with Superman who, for some reason, was dropping by the Cave. Probably to bond with Conner or whatever.

The plan was to go through same zeta tube in Central while holding hands. Once they arrived in Mount Justice, they would only hold hands long enough for Red and Superman to see before they would break contact and act as if nothing happened.

“What are we supposed to do once we’re approached about this?” Robin asked as he walked beside Wally to the Zeta tube. Sure, he had avoided Artemis’s question but who knows how long it would be before a member of the Team finally asked what was going on with the two.

“I don’t know. Are we supposed to deny it?” Wally asked.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think so. Kind of defeats the purpose. And if it’s Superboy, Raquel, or Artemis, they might get angry.”

“Hmm,” Wally hummed as he thought about it.

“We should probably just act like it’s no big deal,” Robin suggested.

“Yeah. Sounds like a plan.”

A plan. They were getting so involved with this that they were making  _plans_. Why wasn’t this feeling weird to Robin? Did Wally think it was weird? Would it ever become weird?

Should he call the whole thing off?

  
He contemplated it but decided that no, he wasn’t going to call it off. Not yet. He still had Batman that he wanted to prank. And there was no way he was missing out on that.

* * *

 

“Truth or Dare, Robin?” Artemis asked, her eyes narrowed at him.

He knew she was going to ask about what had been going on with him and Wally. The thing with Red Tornado and Superman had worked so beautifully yesterday. Superman was staring at them, mouth dropped open, and stuttered his next few words which Robin didn’t quite catch. He was too busy focusing on not smiling.

So he went with “Dare.”

“Kiss Wally.”

Robin raised his eyebrows at her before looking at Wally, who was seated so closely beside him that the tips of Robin’s knee pressed against Wally’s thigh. The right side of Wally’s lip curled up and he puffed out the cheek closest to Robin before offering it to him.

“On the lips,” Artemis said. Robin looked back over at her, frowning. “And not some quick peck. I want three seconds.” Robin could feel Wally tense up beside him but when he looked over, Wally wore a bored expression.

“Fine,” Robin said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, since Artemis couldn’t actually see his eyes behind the sunglasses.

Wally looked at Robin and tilted his head down slightly to make the kissing angle better. Robin leaned towards him and pressed his lips against Wally’s.

The last thing he expected was for him to like it.

For some reason, a twisted lurch made Robin’s stomach nearly painful yet pleasant at the same time. For some reason, Robin wanted… more.

He resisted the urge to deepen the kiss or grab the redhead’s hair because, for some reason, he had a sudden urge to do both… and so much more.

Wally pulled away and Robin figured the three seconds were up so he pulled away too.

“Happy?” he asked Artemis, who just wore a scowl on her face.

“Okay…” said Raquel awkwardly. “So Superboy, truth or dare?”

* * *

 

“Whoa. I thought you were going to call the whole thing off right then and there.” Wally said from Robin’s couch. The boy was currently sprawled out on it while Robin worked on his computer again. This time, he was inputting files that he would later download to the Batcomputer.

“I’m not scared of a stupid kiss Wally,” Robin said, correcting “Bsne” to “Bane” before continuing with the report.

“You’re the one who said no kissing on the lips,” Wally said, throwing some chips into his mouth that he grabbed from a bag that Robin didn’t remember him bringing in.

Robin shrugged. “Couldn’t be helped.”

It could be helped. Robin could’ve refused the dare and gone with truth and revealed that Wally and him were just pranking the Team. He could’ve avoided kissing him. He could’ve avoided these damn second thoughts he was having about the speedster.

“Okay. So master plan time,” Wally said. “How are we going to break it to the mentors?”

Robin grinned widely. He had the perfect plan.

* * *

“Hey babe,” Wally said softly, his head bent to talk directly into Robin’s ear. “We haven’t been alone since-“

“KF, we’re not even alone now.” Robin nodded towards the camera in the far corner of the kitchen. “Anyone can be watching the feed.”

“Oh please,” Wally scoffed. “The JL has more things to do than watch the Cave’s live feeds.” Wally said, turning his head to kiss Robin’s cheek. Robin felt himself shiver at the kiss. “And you can delete the recording later so no one can go back through them and see us.”

_“Superman’s definitely going to tell Batman and Flash about us,” Robin explained from his spot on the bed. “And if I know Batman, he’ll start to keep an eye on us.”_

“Wally I swear, if we get caught…” Robin shot back. Wally’s hands reached forward and grabbed onto Robin’s hips, pulling him forward.

“Dude. The Cave’s completely empty. And that computer will announce anyone who comes in. We are completely and totally alone.”

_“So what does that mean?” Wally asked in between munching on his chips._

_Robin rolled his eyes. “It means we need to do something during a time we’ll get caught by him. But we’ll have to make it seem like we are completely convinced we’re alone if we want to fool Batman.”_

Robin sighed. “Alright KF. But if we do get caught-“

“Yes!” Wally cried, using his super speed to sweep Robin up and hold him, bridal style.

“Wally! Put me-“ Wally covered Robin’s mouth with his own, cutting off what he was going to say.

_“Sounds good. But I want to really knock Batman and Flash off their feet. I want Flash to blush every time he tries to bring it up. This prank has got to be awesome.”_

_Robin sighed. “Fine. What do you suggest?”_

Wally’s tongue began to poke against Robin’s mouth, making Robin’s stomach flip. He opened his mouth and let it in, the tongue immediately beginning to explore Robin’s mouth.

‘This is all a game to him. Nothing but a game.’ Robin kept repeating in his head. He couldn’t give into the kiss or seem like he wanted it. To Wally, this was just a big prank. There were no real feelings involved in this whatsoever.

Despite the mantra he continued to repeat in his head, he moaned loudly when Wally’s tongue began to vibrate and Wally smiled at his response.

What a cheeky little bastard.

_“No rules,” Wally said with a grin. Robin’s heart immediately began to pound but he kept his face neutral._

Wally broke the kiss and began to walk from the Cave’s kitchen, turning down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

“As much as kissing you in the kitchen sounds great,” Wally said, coming up to Robin’s door and opening it. “I think a bed would be much more comfortable.” Robin’s faced flushed red and he looked away from Wally as they cross the threshold and into the bedroom.

_“Fine. No rules.”_

* * *

 

As soon as the door shut behind him, his comm-link that was nestled in his ear started beeping, meaning someone was trying to communicate with him. He gestured at his ear, signifying to Wally that someone, more than likely Batman, was trying to get ahold of him.

Wally did his best to not snicker as he put Robin down and Robin touched the comm, “Robin here.”

“Robin. I need you back at the Batcave immediately.” Batman’s voice came over the comm.

“Alright. Let me just wrap up here and-“

“No. Now!” Batman nearly screamed.

“Okay. Robin out,” he disconnected the comm link and looked over at Wally, who looked ready to burst into laughter.

“I got to go,” Robin said with a shrug.

“At least let me walk my lovely date to the door,” Wally said with a slight bow. Robin looked at him, unamused, before pushing his hand against his face and pushing his friend back.

“Just shut up and go home. I sure your mentor is going to want to talk to you too.”

Wally gave him a smile before speeding out of the room and, seconds later, the computer announcing his departure echoes through the halls.

* * *

 

“Dick. Is there something you’d like to tell me?” Bruce asked. He was Bruce right now. Sure he had on the Batman costume but his cowl was pulled back. That made him Bruce.

“Um, no?” Dick replied, frowning at him. “Now what did you need me for? We got a mission? File inputting?”

“No Dick. I called you because… we need to talk.”

“About what? I was kind of in the middle of something.”

Bruce’s jaw clenched and he sighed. “That’s… what we need to talk about.”

“Oh…” Dick said, pretending to be sullenly surprised.

* * *

 

“Batman wasn’t very happy,” Dick said, once again on his bed while Wally lounged on his couch, stuffing his face with chips.

“Barry wasn’t… angry,” Wally said. “He just blushed a lot and stuttered over his words. He gave me The Talk too which was just awkward for the both of us.”

“Yeah… I got The Talk too. Sorta,” Dick said, rubbing his neck. “He also wants you to come over for a proper dinner or whatever.”

Wally laughed. “That’s awesome! This plan really was the greatest.”

“So you’re going to come over for dinner?” Dick asked, a slightly hopeful spark lighting up inside him.

“No. We’ll have to come out that this was all a joke to begin with. We can’t go too far or it might make things way too awkward.”

Dick felt his heart drop. Damn. He was just starting to like this.

“I think that ship sailed after Truth or Dare,” Dick said with a laugh.

Wally shrugged. “We can handle it.”

An awkward silence fell over the two. Dick found himself picking at the sheets and looking down. So things were really going to end, huh?

“So should we just handle it ourselves or…?”

Dick shrugged his shoulders. “We should tell our own mentors but tell the Team together. Not like it would be a big deal or anything.”

“Yeah…” Wally mumbled.

“So you want to play video games or something?” Dick asked, looking up at him.

Wally seemed to think that over before shaking his head. “Nah. I should get going.” He crumbled up his bag of chips and tossed them into Dick’s trashcan. “See ya later Rob,”

“Yeah. See ya.”

Wally quickly ran out of there and into the Cave’s zeta tube, heading for Central City.

* * *

It had been three days since Robin and Kid Flash had decided to end their little game. They had completely executed their plans and gotten the reactions they wanted. Things were now over and done. All that was left was to tell everyone.

“Have you told Barry yet?” Dick asked Wally. They were at Wally’s house in Central, eyes glued to the television as they played COD.

Wally was quiet for a couple seconds as he shot another player and then retreated to a vantage point. “No. I’ve been waiting for Barry to bring it up and he just hasn’t yet. I guess he’s trying to make the point that he’s cool with me being in a relationship with a guy by treating it like he would as if I was in a relationship with anyone else.”

A blush formed on Dick’s face at the thought of a relationship but he frowned. If he knew Barry, and he did, the last thing he would do was not bring up the relationship. He would constantly use the fact in order to embarrass Wally. Maybe he wasn’t exactly comfortable with a gay relationship.

“Same here,” Dick said, lying through his teeth. Bruce had been doing the exact opposite of Barry. He brought up Wally every day now. Asking how things were and how mentioning he was looking forward to the dinner that he had scheduled for this Sunday night, 2 days from now.

And every time he did, Dick would open his mouth to tell him that the whole thing was faked but he could never actually form the words. Revealing it seemed too final. So instead he just bumbled through his conversations with Bruce before slipping away.

Suddenly Wally’s cell phone began to ring in his pocket. He quickly set down his controller, before digging into his pockets for the phone.

“Hello?” he answered without looking at the caller id, wedging the phone between his cheek and shoulder before picking up the controller again.

“Alright. See you in a little bit,” Wally put the controller down on the ground and stood up, ending the call. “Got to go dude,” he said, turning of the Xbox. “Team mission.”

Dick quickly slipped on his shades before leaving Wally’s room, heading straight down the staircase in a hurry, knowing he’d need to stop by the Batcave to change into his Robin costume.

“Let me give you a lift!” Dick heard from behind him. He was at the bottom of the stairs and turned around with a frown.

“A lift? You don’t even dri-“

A sudden blast of wind and Dick found himself being picked up. Before he could understand what was going on, he was at Central City’s zeta tube, being put down by Wally.

“See you at the Cave,” Wally said before zipping off again, back towards his house, no doubt, to get into his own costume.

Robin stood there, a little dumbfounded and his stomach doing flips.

_He carried me._

He shook his head before entering Central’s zeta tube, on the way to the Batcave.

* * *

 

Robin walked into his room at the Cave, flopping down onto his bed and sighing. He was exhausted. The mission had gone completely downhill from the start. Aqualad had become unconscious, Miss Martian kidnapped, and then Artemis went missing and without Miss Martian, there was no way to find her.

KF spent the whole time practically freaking out about the whole thing and Superboy had pretty much been unable to handle the idea that Miss Martian was kidnapped and had been unfocused through much of it. Robin had practically been carrying the whole team during this mission.

Sure, they finished strong. They successfully broke out Miss Martian who found Artemis and shortly after that, Aqualad came into consciousness. They took down the large, illegal lab without a single casualty and even managed to bring the baddy in charge to jail. Despite all that, Robin was still exhausted.

There was a knock on his door and he stayed silent for a couple of seconds, desperately wanting to just ignore the visitor but knew he shouldn’t just do that. He sat up on the bed and told whoever was at the door to come in.

He was surprised to see Flash open the door and walk in.

“Hey Flash,” Robin said, unable to stop himself from frowning.

“Please Dick,” he said, pulling down his cowl to reveal his blonde hair. “Call me Barry.”

Robin nodded his head in understanding before gesturing to the computer chair, “Want a seat?”

Barry nodded his head before walking over to the chair and sitting down. He leaned forward in the chair, his hand rubbing against his neck awkwardly.

“I guess you know why I’m here,” he said, his eyes staring down at his feet.

“Wally,” Dick responded, taking off his own mask.

“Yeah I…” Barry sighed. “I just want to make sure the two of you aren’t rushing into anything… serious. I know how Wally feels about you and I think you feel the same way but I’m still worried and everything and…”

Dick chuckled. “I don’t think you have to worry about us becoming too serious _.” …since we’re not even really together to begin with_ , he added in his head.

“Well Dick, the two of you did disappear into a bedroom together,” Barry said, finally looking up at Dick with a blush on his face.

“Yeah. That did happen, didn’t it?” Dick said, looking away thoughtfully. “But nothing happened. Nothing has  _ever_  happened.”

_And nothing ever will._

“Well I just wanted to make sure you guys wait until you’re… ready, I guess, before jumping into a more intimate relationship.” Barry’s face was now a burning red but he seemed to be fighting his urge to look back onto the floor.

“Don’t worry,” Dick said “we won’t.”

“I’m sorry I have to talk to you about this kind of stuff. I’m sure Batman already has but with how much Wally has been talking about you the last couple of days and the fact that-“

“Wally’s been talking about me?” Dick asked confused, cutting Barry off.

Barry looked at him surprised. “What do you mean? Why wouldn’t he?”

Dick shook his head. “It’s just that Wally told me you haven’t even brought it up since we got caught.”

Barry laughed. “He never gives me a chance to. Every time I see him, he jumps straight to talking about you. He seems to really like you.”

Dick’s mouth opened slightly and he allowed himself to look as surprised as he felt. Wally? Likes him? What?

“What?” Barry asked, obviously confused.

“It was a joke,” he mumbled.

“A joke?”

“Yeah,” he swallowed a lump in his throat. “It was his idea. It was just a prank to kind of freak people out and make them uncomfortable.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “Oh? Really?”

“The thing is…” Dick continued. “We ended the prank 3 days ago.”

“Oh,” Barry said, before realization struck his face. “Oh!” He then brought up his hands and rubbed them on his face. “Crap. He’s going to hate me.”

“Let me talk to him Barry,” Dick said.

Barry let his hands dropped and he sighed. “Just let him down easy okay?” He stood up from his chair and made his way to the door. “I’ll go get him.”

* * *

Wally knocked lightly on Dick’s door. It sounded cautious, as if he didn’t want Dick to hear it.

“Yeah?” Dick called, still sitting on the bed.

His door creaked open and Wally poked his head in. “Hey dude it’s me,” he said, his eyes lowered to the ground.

“Come in Wally,” Dick said leaning back and keeping himself propped up on his hands. Wally slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him before leaning back against it.

“Uh… listen Rob. I know what Barry told you but… I think we should just ignore it,” Wally breathed out, shifting his feet from the awkward atmosphere. Well awkward for him at least. Dick couldn’t feel a single strand of nervousness. Mostly just excitement.

“Ignore it?” Dick asked with a slight turn of his head.

“Yeah… I mean… I don’t want to lose you over some crush Rob. It’s just stupid. Hormones probably. I’ll get over it.”

“Wally,” Dick said, sitting back up and resting his elbows on his knees. “This isn’t something I’m going to ignore.”

“Please dude,” Wally practically whimpered. “I don’t… I don’t think I can take the rejection.”

Wally had this big heart. Underneath all that cockiness was a guy that was really self-conscious about himself and was easily torn down. Sure, he flirted with M’gann, the hot alien girl they had just recently met, but she was too sweet to flat out reject him. Avoid his advances, yes, but not completely turn him down. That meant, when he found out about her and Conner, he was able to recover.

This though… this was something different. Wally and Dick had been acting like a couple. Wally had gotten a taste of what it felt like to be with Dick and he had liked it. Add that to the fact that Wally had trusted Dick with everything and vice versa well before this whole thing started. That left Wally’s heart in a more vulnerable state and he thought Dick was about ready to break it.

Dick shook his head. “Wally, come here.” He patted the spot on the bed next to him.

“I’m fine over here thanks. You know… got a good view of the room and all. Plus this door is pretty comfortable. And, fun fact, I enjoy standing a lot more than I do sitting so-“

“Wally,” Dick interrupted. “Would you just come over here?”

Wally opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it, pushing himself off the door and walking over to Dick’s bed. He sat down on the spot next to Dick, scooting over after he decided that they were too close. He rubbed the palms of his hands up and down on his thighs nervously. His head was turned slightly away from Dick and his eyes were looking at everywhere else but Dick.

“Dude, would you look at me?” Dick asked. Wally slowly sighed before turning to look at him. The second they made eye contact, Dick surged forward and pressed his lips against Wally’s.

Wally quickly pulled back, his eyes wide and shocked. “Whoa!” he screamed. “What are you…“

“Kissing the guy I like,” Dick said with a roll of his eyes. “And if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to get back to doing that.”

“Wow. What a romantic,” Wally said with a smirk and a teasing look before dropping it and looking at Dick seriously. “You… actually like me? Like this isn’t pity or anything?”

Dick rolled his eyes again. “What kind of guy do you think I am? Why do you think I agreed to no rules when we pranked Bruce and Barry? I liked you, you idiot.”

Wally looked at Dick skeptically before deciding to believe him, leaning back towards him and pressing his lips chastely against Dick’s.

Dick was having none of that.

He quickly wrapped his arms around Wally’s neck and yanked him towards him, lying down on the bed with Wally on top, making Wally move to straddle him. He took Wally’s bottom lip into his mouth and began to suck on it, his teeth grazing it slightly. Wally moaned loudly, moving one of his hands to bury into Dick’s hair.

“Damn. Looks like I owe you 20 bucks.” Dick suddenly heard.

Wally quickly pulled back from the kiss, turning to look towards the door before grabbing a pillow and shoving it into Dick’s unmasked face, eliciting a muffled protest from the boy.

 ”Told you they weren’t pretending,” came a second voice. Zatanna’s.

Dick felt around for his mask on the bed before slipping it under the pillow and sticking it to his face. He removed the pillow to see Artemis with her back leaning against the door’s threshold with Zatanna behind her in the hallway.

“You bet on that?” Wally asked, seeming a little insulted.

Artemis shrugged. “You guys are the type to pull that kind of stunt.” Dick wanted to be angry about that. Except for the fact that she was completely right.

Dick looked back at Wally, who was sitting back on Dick’s pelvis but keeping most of his weight on his bended knees. He didn’t look awkward or embarrassed that they were caught in this position. In fact, Wally just looked annoyed that the girls were there.

It was as if the whole setting was natural. Normal. Even the girls seemed extremely at ease with the sight. The whole thing just felt right, corny enough.

Wally scoffed. “Whatever. Now if you’ll excuse me, we’re a little busy here.”

Artemis rolled her eyes. “Yeah, okay. Whatever Kid.” She stepped out of the threshold and shut the door behind her.

Wally took his gaze off the door once it clicked shut and looked at Dick. He reached forward and took his mask off before leaning down and kissing him forcefully, their teeth clanking against one another. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Rob’s.

“So… when’s that dinner?”

 


End file.
